


Тонкий шрам на любимой попе

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Voyeurism, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Все они в какой-то степени фетишисты. А Баки любит шрамы. Особенно шрамы с историей
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 42





	Тонкий шрам на любимой попе

В какой-то степени все они были фетишистами. Стив залипал на левую руку Баки, восхищаясь укрощенной мощью. По этой же причине Брок залипал на Стива и Баки целиком. Ну и на их округлые, крепкие ягодицы в частности.

А Баки в свою очередь сходил с ума от шрамов. Хотя свои его не особенно волновали. 

Он скучал по детским шрамам Стива, которые канули в лету благодаря сыворотке. Но Баки помнил, где они были, и регулярно выцеловывал уже невидимые отметины, не обходя вниманием и новые — в том числе и те, которые оставил на Стиве сам во время драки на хеликэрриере. 

Брока он готов был облизывать целиком — всю обожженную левую часть лица и тела. Правда, Брок до сих пор, спустя уже несколько лет после произошедшего, не любил подобных прикосновений. 

Но были на Стиве и Броке маленькие, едва заметные шрамы, которые были Баки дороже всего на свете.

***

— Кто это сделал? — едва сдерживая ярость и не дожидаясь, пока оператор отойдет подальше, Стив потряс компасом, из которого мгновенно выпала злосчастная фотография Пегги.

— Эй-эй, — воскликнул Баки, — кто же так обращается с фото любви всей своей жизни?

Они стояли и сверлили друг друга взглядами.

— Плесните на них кто-нибудь водой, что ли, а то сейчас сцепятся, как бойцовские псы, — рассмеялся кто-то из Воющих, и Баки отмер.

Сорвался с места, уходя в сторону палатки.

Стив догнал его через несколько шагов, схватил за руку и потащил в свою комнатушку при штабе. Влетел первым, прошел к кровати, пока Баки, не решаясь войти, застыл на пороге. Может, он и перегнул палку, но ведь видел же, как Стив смотрит на нее. Ну да, ревновал, не без этого, а кто бы не — на его-то месте?

— Войди и закрой за собой дверь, — приказал Стив сквозь зубы, швыряя компас в ящик тумбочки.

Баки нехотя подчинился и едва успел присесть, как в дверь, как раз там, где была его голова, что-то врезалось, упало на пол и со звоном покатилось. Баки наклонился, хватая коробочку... с вазелином.

Стив остервенело стаскивал с себя одежду.

— Любовь всей моей жизни, говоришь? — шипел он. — Нарочно меня дразнишь, зная мои предпочтения, или я теперь тебя не привлекаю? Только на задохлика вставало, да, Бак? После сыворотки ты ко мне и близко не подходишь! — Он развернулся, полностью обнаженный и возбужденный. — И что со мной не так? — Развел руками, покрутился, выставляя себя напоказ. — Пока надеялся, что я вот-вот сдохну, можно было из жалости...

Баки подошел к нему в два широких шага и заткнул поцелуем, проглотил обжигающие, обидные слова. Обхватил крепко, прижимая к себе.

— Дурак ты, Стиви, — шепнул ему в губы, разорвав поцелуй. — Я думал, это я тебе теперь не нужен, ты же вон какой, все девки теперь вокруг тебя вьются, что тебе до жалкого сломанного бывшего приятеля.

— Бак, ты же... ты мой, понимаешь, всегда мой — и я твой, до самого конца, помнишь? К черту слова, трахни меня!

Баки задохнулся — его требовательный Стив ничуть не изменился. И почему он считал, что может быть как-то иначе?

Кровать, хоть и была пружинная, почти не скрипела, пока Баки вбивался в Стива все глубже и сильнее. Не в силах оторваться, смотрел, как глубоко входит в Стива его член, как чуть выворачиваются наружу края дырки, когда он подается назад. 

Стив знал, что Баки любит смотреть, а Баки знал, что Стиву от этого только дополнительный кайф. Кайф от того, что и в глаза, и на задницу — с одинаковым восхищением. Что они любят и принимают друг друга целиком и полностью.

Баки обхватил член Стива рукой, и Стив вскрикнул, тут же зажав ладонью рот, чтобы не привлекать внимания.

Баки, довольный таким откликом, дотрахал Стива, не прекращая дрочить. А потом слизал с ладони его сперму, довольно улыбаясь.

— Бак, ты не мог бы с меня слезть? — сразу же попросил Стив, морщась.

Баки выгнул бровь — раньше они наоборот любили поваляться вместе после секса, — но встал с кровати, потянулся за одеждой.

Стив, как-то болезненно охнув, очень аккуратно поднялся.

На матрасе была кровь.

Баки нахмурился.

— Я что же... тебя того, порвал? Да не было же крови, я бы увидел.

Стив повернулся к нему спиной и сам, изогнувшись, посмотрел на свою правую ягодицу, по которой текли темно-красные капельки.

Баки потрогал матрас: одна из скоб, соединяющих пружины, сорвалась и встала дыбом, пробив его насквозь и зацепив Стива.

— Вот тебе и офицерские привилегии, — хмыкнул он. — Что ж ты терпел-то, мелкий?

Он помог полотенцем вытереть кровь. Рана уже начала затягиваться, но было видно, что останется шрам. В виде запятой.

— Первый шрам на этом теле, — хмыкнул Стив, — и я буду носить его с гордостью.

***

Когда они впервые оказались в постели втроем, Брок заметил этот шрам и потребовал рассказать, как Стив его заполучил.

Баки кусал губы, чтобы не ржать, закрывал глаза ладонью, но все же не выдержал, развернул самого Брока спиной к Стиву и заржал уже в голос.

На левой ягодице Брока был шрам. Прямой, короткий и очень четкий.

— Бак? — Стив с любопытством взглянул на Баки.

— История повторилась. — Развел руками тот. — Моя привычка совать в пояс штанов лезвия после этого резко перестала быть привычкой.

Стив поежился.

— Только разогнались, — начал рассказывать Брок, — чувствую, что-то в жопу впилось. Кругом пустыня, под нами только наша одежда, змей вроде не видно. Жжет так неприятно, но трахаться не особо мешает, боль не такая, чтобы хрен упал, так что и не останавливались. Значит, обоих нас пометил, жадина?

***

Каждая их ночь начинается с того, что Баки обводит языком все известные ему шрамы на телах Стива и Брока. Все звездочки пулевых и росчерки ножевых.

Но особенно долго задерживается на двух маленьких, едва заметных — ну и пусть он не умеет словами говорить о любви. Эти шрамы все говорят за него.


End file.
